The Halloween Party
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A Halloween Party is thrown for the children at the hosptial.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this idea while I was setting up to kinda do the same thing for the children at one of our local hospitals.

* * *

Halloween comes around only once and year and along with it comes the adventure of Trick or Treat. Kids(young and old) look forward to it, by coming up with plans to scare the neighbors and get candy. But for some kids, they don't have that ability. They are hospitalized during Halloween and don't have the ability to go trick or treating. That's where Izzy got her next idea.

Alex looked up with a confused look when Izzy came into the locker room with five or six bags full to the rim with stuff. "Izzy, what's that?" he asked her, as she set down the bags as she got ready for her shift. "Candy, toys, masks, spiders. Izzy?"

"It's for Halloween," she answered, as she looked around for a place to stash the bags. "I should have thought this through."

Alex stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Izzy, what's going on?"

"I'm setting up something for Halloween for the kids. I got the Chief's okay, so I can do it. It's just a lot to do before tonight."

"Don't worry, Izzy, I'm sure that you'll get it all done by them. I'm off at seven, do you want my help?"

"Yes, I do." She then shot him a smile, as she dug into one of her bags and pulled out a devil's mask. "And this is for you to wear."

"Ah, thank you, Dr. Model." He slid it on and shot her a smile, as he moved past her. "I'll see you around."

Izzy smiled to herself, as she started to gather up the masks that she had found for the doctors, nurses, and interns. She had chosen a cat one for Meredith, a crown for George, a robin hood cap for Shepherd, bunny ears for Bailey, witch hat for Christina, set of vampire teeth for Burke, and a sombrero for the Chief. After stashing the other bags into the closet, she went out to find the doctor's and interns.

"Ah, here's our girl," the Chief called out to them, as she came up to them. Bailey and Burke shot Izzy a concerned look at the bundle in her arms. "She has come up with a very planned idea to help out the children who are hospitalized here on Halloween. We're having a small party for them tonight, with food, games, and a ghost story. She also has found us costumes to wear for today."

"Yeah, she did," Alex called out, as he came up beside them, and the group started to laugh at his mask. "What? It fits me perfectly."

"Yes, it does," Bailey said, as she took a step towards Izzy. "What have you got for me, Ms. Stevens?"

"Bunny ears." Izzy offered them to her. "They won't interfere with your rounds this way."

"Very smart," Bailed said, as she took the ears from Izzy. "No face paint?" Izzy held out her hand for a tube of black face paint. "Thanks." She then headed off to do up her face, but paused to watch the others get their costumes.

"For you, Sir," Izzy said, as she offered Burke a box of face paint to light his skin tone and the vampire teeth. "Since you always like to take a bite out of light." Bailey chuckled as Burke came over to her side. Izzy turned to face Shepherd. "Since you like to save lives." She handed him the robin hood cap. He shot her a smile, as he walked over to Burke's side. Izzy then turned to face the Chief. "You like hats, so I got you this." She handed him the sombrero and he smiled as he took it in his hands. "Thank you, sir, for allowing me to do this." He then walked away taking the doctors with him.

"What about us?" George asked, sounding somewhat concerned and Alex smiled.

"Okay, this may sound a pick corny, but for you, George, I thought of you as a king." She held out the crown to him. She then turned to face Christina. "I thought of you as a witch." Christina smiled, as she took the hat from her and put it on. "And for you, Meredith, I thought of you as a cat." She held the mask out to her. Meredith smiled as she took it. "I have another huge favor, when ever you guys can get some time, will you help me set up?" They all nodded before they went off to their rounds.

"That was very nice, Dr. Model," Alex said, to her, as she placed a box of masks at the nurse's station. He then shot her an evil grin before he took off for his rounds, only to stop and look at her. "What are you going as?"

"You'll have to see later." She then gave him a playful shove. "You're late for your rounds."

TBC

Please Review and tell me what you think. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Every body asked, "What's Izzy's costume?" Thanks for every one who reviewed.

* * *

Alex caught up with Izzy, when she was on break setting up some decorations in the children's wing. Alex smiled when he saw her costume. "What no model?" he teased, as he came up to her side. "I really was hoping for a model."

Izzy shot him a smile, as she looked down from her perch on the chair. "Very funny," she said, as she reached out to place a paper spider on the wall and slipped. Alex caught her and she shot him a smile. "Thanks."

"Your halo is off." He gently put it back in place. "I better get back to my rounds." Then he was gone.

"Wow" Izzy then went back to working on the decorations, and that's where Bailey found her ten minutes later.

"Stevens," Bailey called out to her, as she came up to her, and paused to look. "Wow, this looks good."

"I know, my break's over," Izzy began, as she quickly stashed the sack inside the nurse's station. "I just kinda got into the whole decorating thing and forgot what time it was." She then shot Bailey a smile. "Those bunny ears look good on you."

"Don't push your luck, Stevens."

"Right, back to work." Izzy then took off to do her rounds, smiling.

Bailey let out a sigh, as she headed off after Izzy. "Interns."

Meredith had just come out of checking on a soon to be surgery patient, when she slammed into Derek in the hall. "Sorry," she said to him, as she looked up at him. "So how's the whole 'Robin Hood' thing going for you?"

"I'm glad that Izzy didn't make me dress up like Peter Pan," he replied, as he looked into the room. "How's he doing?"

"He's stable for now."

"Good. So any idea what all Izzy has planned for tonight?"

"I have no idea." Just then George comes up to them with a sad look on his face. "George, are you all right?"

"No," he started. "I have no idea why Izzy made me a king. Other than that, my patients like to tease me about being 'King George'." Both Derek and Meredith smiled. "I know, it's funny, but enough is enough."

"Don't worry, George," Christina said, as she came up to their sides. "At least you're not 'the wicked witch of the west'."

"Better get back to work," Derek said, as he took off, leaving the interns to turn to see Bailey coming towards them.

"What are you guys doing hanging around here?" she asked them, as she came up to them. "Get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am," they all said, as they headed back to their rounds.

"Interns," Bailey sighed, as she started to head off only to pause when she saw Dr. Burke. "You do make a scary vampire." She then continued on her way to her rounds.

"That what's everybody has been telling me," he mumbled, as he continued on his way.

TBC

Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter up. Thanks for all who reviewed.

* * *

George and Meredith caught up with Izzy at lunch. She was hard at work decorating the hallway. "Hey, Izzy," Meredith called out to her, as she was putting fake spider webs up on the walls. 'You ready for lunch?"

"I'm kinda too busy to eat," she replied, as she paused to shoot them a smile. "But thanks anyways."

"Okay, see ya later." They then headed off to lunch. "We should help her."

"How?" George asked. "If Bailey catches us, we're in trouble."

"For helping?"

"It's Bailey."

"You're probably right." They then headed off to grab some lunch with Christina.

--------

Shepherd, Burke, and Bailey were getting coffee when the Chief comes up to them. "Hola, Amigo," Shepherd called out, as he offered him a cup of coffee.

"Don't you start with me," he said, as he looked over at them. "I've heard that all day."

"I got asked where the real Easter Bunny," Bailey stated as she took a drink of her coffee.

"I got asked, what it was like to be a vampire," Burke put in.

"And I got asked, how come I'm not robbing something?" Shepherd added, as he put down his drink. "This is supposed to be fun."

"So then, we all agree that next year, we pick out our own costumes?" Bailey asked.

"Yes," they all answered.

--------------

"Hello, my precious," a voice called out from behind Izzy only to cause her to jump and to become tangled into the spider web. She turned to face Alex and shot him a scowl as she tired to free herself from the sticky mess. "Sorry, didn't mean to cause you to jump."

"It's okay, Alex," Izzy said, as she tried to free herself from the webbing. "Can you help me get out of this stuff? It's just sticky."

"I suppose that makes it stick to walls better." Alex then carefully started to pull it off of her. "Doesn't look all that nice on humans." Alex pulled a few pieces from her hair and her halo. "This stuff is gross."

"Don't be such a sissy." Alex shot her a smile, as he handed the webbing to her. "Thanks for the heads up." As soon as she was free, she brushed off her clothing and turned to face him. "Okay, why are you here? The others have already gone to lunch."

"I know, I saw them there, but when I didn't see you there. I figured that you would be here, and I then figured that I would help you as much as I can. Or until Bailey comes and tells us to get back to work."

"Ah, a noble idea, and I'm grateful. There's a few things that need to be hung from the ceiling and more spider web to be put on the walls."

"Okay." Alex then picked up a small bag. "I also brought you something to snack on. It's going to be a long night."

"Thanks." They then started to set up the rest of the decorations.

TBC

Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter quickly up. Just in time for halloween. Thanks for all who reviewed.

* * *

The children had surprisingly been able to get their own costumes via their parents or a family member. There were witches, angels, goblins, Dark Vaders, lizards, you name it running around ready for the party to start, when Alex and Izzy got there about fifteen minutes before eight.

"Wow," Izzy said, as she caught a glance at the kids. "That's a lot of costumes."

"Hey, look Darth Vader," Alex pointed out, as a trio of princess walked by them.

"Their parents or family members got them for them," a nurse, dressed in a Mardi Gray mask. "When they heard about the party, they rushed out to get them something. They also brought snacks and more candy and prizes. They are greatful that you guys are doing this."

"Thanks, Sara," Izzy said to her, as she caught a sight of a tiny lion coming towards them. "Hello."

"I'm Nala," the little girl said, as she looked up at Alex. "You're scary looking." She then tugged on Izzy's arm so that she dropped down to her level. "Are you a real Angel?"

"No, I'm not." Nala then looked up at Alex. "Are you ready for the party?" Nala nodded as she held up her arms to Alex, who gently picked her up. Izzy shot him a smile, as she got to her feet. "Good, because we got a lot of fun stuff for us."

"All hail, King George," Alex called out, as George came up to them. George looked like he was about ready to smack him. "Sorry, George. George, meet my friend, Nala, Nala, meet King George."

"You look cool," Nala said to George as she took in the crown. "Always wanted to be a princess, but Mum said that I could be it next year."

"And who says that lion cubs can't be princesses?" George asked, as he went over to the box of masks and pulled out a small tiara. "With great honors, Dr. Angel and Dr. Devil, I introduce, Princess Nala."

"Thanks, King George." Nala launched herself at him, and he caught her in his arms. "Come on, I'll introduce you to our royal subjects." She then lead her down the hallway towards some other kids.

"That was nice of George," Alex whispered to Izzy as she came up to his side. "Ah, look, here they come." Izzy looked over to see Derek and Meredith coming towards them. "Think you should have made her Maid Marian."

"Next year." Meredith shot them a smile, as they came up to their sides. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Izzy," Shepherd answered, as he looked around. "Where do you need us?"

"I thought you could help with the face painting."

"Sounds like a great plan." They then took off to find a station set up with ideas, stencils, paint brushes, and washable face paint. "Ah, she's resourceful."

A smile crossed his face when he spotted Christina, Burke, Bailey, and the Chief headed towards them. "Ah, the rest of our merry men," he teased, as they came up to their sides.

"Don't you dare start with me," Bailey said, as she put a hand on his chest. "I've had enough 'bunny jokes' to last me the entire month." She then turned to face Izzy. "Okay, Stevens, where do you want us."

"Um, Dr. Burke and the Chief are going to read ghost stories in the two waiting rooms," Izzy said, as she looked at her clipboard. "Christina, if you want you can help pass out spiders and snakes." She then turned to face Bailey and a smile crossed her face. "You're in charge of the games. You have about five nurses to help you."

"Okay," they all said, before they took off to do their tasks. "Oh, this shall be fun."

"Okay, Dr. Angel," Alex started, as he turned to face her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Help me pass out these bags of candy," she replied, as she handed him a box stuff with colorful bags. "Some kids can't join in with the other kids. So we're taking the fun to them."

"Sounds like a great plan." He followed her around the wing, stopping in on the bedridden children. He then would tell a ghost story while Izzy face painted. Soon everyone had a nice stash of candy and prizes, and had their faces panted. Izzy snapped pictures with her digital cameras as they went around to see how everyone was doing.

Screams brought them to one waiting room where it seemed all the kids were sitting on the floor looking up at the Chief. Bailey stood at the back with Burke, Christina, nurses, doctors, and some parents watching them. George sat on the floor with Meredith and Shepherd, with Nala in his lap. Izzy smiled as she saw that Meredith's mask was on her head but she had a cat face drawn on hers. Bailey saw them both and walked over to their sides. "You did good, Stevens," she said to her. "Now you guys go sit by O'Malley, I think he saved you guys a spot."

"Thanks, Bailey," Izzy said to her, before they started to weave their way over to George's side through the kids. Alex sat nearest the wall and Izzy sat close to his side. A few little ones climbed up into their laps, and the laps of Meredith, Shepherd, and any Adult in range, when the Chief's story got too scary for them. Izzy just smiled. The party was a hit.

TBC

Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all who've reviewed.

* * *

When it came around to ten, all the kids were being put to bed. Some were chatting with their parents about how good of a night they had. Izzy had just started to pack up the face painting stuff when Alex found her. "Hey," he whispered, as he started to help her. Izzy smiled at him, as she continued her work. Alex knew that she had to be running on fumes now. She had worked a long shift and had spent all that extra time getting the place ready for the party. "You look like you're about ready to drop."

"That's because I am," she replied, as she put the box of stuff by the door and turned to face him. "But I'm glad that you did help. All of you." The others shot her a tired smile as they walked by. "Have a good night."

"Come on," Alex said, as he took the box from her. "I'll walk you to the door."

"That sounds like a fantastic plan, Dr. Devil." She slipped an arm around his and they headed for the door. "Night." The nurses on duty smiled as they walked by. "That was fun. The look on those kids' faces was priceless."

"And we got pictures to prove it."

"Yeah, we got pictures." Izzy then turned to face Alex, as soon as they were outside. "Would you mind giving me a ride home, since the others have all ready left?"

"I would love to."

"Thank you, Alex." They got into Alex's car and he drove her to the house. He even walked her box inside and then went home.

-------

The next week, Izzy had gotten all the pictures she had taken developed and was pinning them up on the bullention board for all the parents to see with Alex's help, when Nala came up to their sides. "Hey, Nala," Alex said to her, as she tugged on his scrub's, and he hunched down in front of her. "What ya got there?"

"It's for Dr. Angel," she answered, as she handed Alex the card before running back to her room.

"It's for you," Alex said, as he handed Izzy the homemade card. She opened it up and tears start to fall down her face. "Izzy?" He peered over her shoulder to see that it was a thank you card and all the kids had signed it. "You did a great job."

"I know."

"There you two are," Bailey called out to them, as she looked at the board and smiled. "You two did a great job. One thing though, next year, we're all choosing our own costumes."

"Of course," Izzy said, as she slid the card into her pocket. "Are we late for our rounds?"

"You will be if you don't get going." They shot her a smile as they headed off for their rounds. Bailey let out a sigh as she watched them go. "Interns."

**THE END**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks**

* * *

**Author's Note**

I want to thank all those who have read this fanfiction and all who reviewed. I'm glad that so many enjoyed this story.

Thanks.


End file.
